Louis' New Love
by ThatCrazyRabbit
Summary: Set six months after Continental Drift. Louis and Peaches are only friends and Louis is hoping to move on. The herd meets an odd rabbit named Toby who loves digging almost as much as Louis does. The two become fast friends... or is it something more? Louis/OC. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first Fanfic, so It might not be very good, but please R&R! This is a short intro chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age.  
**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Louis POV**

The Falls were beautiful. It was still a place where the popular crowd hung out, and Peaches and I were anything but popular, but we still came here nearly every day. We were having a picnic.  
"This is delicious, Louis!" Peaches exclaimed, taking a big bite of salad. "You can really cook!"  
"Thanks." I said with a blush.  
We finished eating and decided to go for a swim. Peaches splashed right in, but I was hesitant. I didn't really like water, I much preferred it underground.  
"Come on in!" Peaches shouted. "The water's great!"  
I sighed before plugging my nose and jumping in. The water was warm and soothing as I floated on my back. Peaches swam and splashed around with some of the other teenagers. We were having a great time, until the temperature started dropping and we saw a large cloud moving towards us.  
"I-Is that a snowstorm?" I stuttered nervously.  
"I think so." Peaches replied, her eyes fixed on the storm.  
"We should probably go back to the herd."  
"Yeah." Peaches agreed. "It's moving faster."  
The wind picked up as we hurried back to the herd. We skidded into the cave just as the storm caught up with us.  
Ellie scooped her daughter up in her trunk. "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
While Sid built a fire to keep the cave warm, I sat thinking.  
_I told Peaches that I loved her and she doesn't have the same feelings for me. I hope I can find someone who will love me that I love too._  
Suddenly, Diego shouted, "I think I saw someone out there!" Everyone looked out at the wall of snow and ice.  
"There! There he is again!" Diego exclaimed. This time, we could all see the small shadow in the blizzard.  
"We've got to go help him." Manny said. "Come on, Diego." They struggled out into the storm. When they came back, Manny was carrying a small, unconcious rabbit.  
"We found him in a snow drift." Diego said.  
"Oh, the poor thing. Put him near the fire so he can warm up." Ellie said. Manny gently laid him next to the fire and yawned.  
"We should get some sleep. This storm looks like it's going to last a while." He and Ellie lay next to each other. Crash and Eddie slept curled around each other. In a few minutes, the only sound was the sound of soft breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! It's much longer than the first one. I hope you enjoy!  
Thanks to Fireworks34 for their review! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age.**

**On to the story!**

Toby POV  
I blinked awake to sunlight streaming into an unfamiliar cave. I groped next to me for my shovel, but found nothing. I jumped up and ran outside to find it. Where is it? I need my shovel! I found the familiar staff with a large claw attached to one end, and a sharp rock on the other lying on the ground in a pile of snow. I picked it up and walked back to the cave. I noticed an odd assortment of animals watching me. There were three mammoths, two sabertooths, a sloth, a molehog, and two possums. We stood in silence for a moment, before the ground started to spin and I collapsed. The molehog rushed over to see if I was okay.  
"He's still conscious." He said in a soft, quiet voice.  
Up close I could see how attractive he was. I still couldn't get up, so with a bit of effort, he carried me back to where I was before. The smallest mammoth came up and said. "I'm Peaches. What's your name?"  
"Toby" I replied. She introduced me to the rest of the animals, her "herd", she called them. "How did I get here?" I asked.  
"We found you out in the storm." The male sabertooth, Diego answered.  
"How'd you get out there, anyway?" Sid asked.  
"My family abandoned me in the storm. I guess they thought I was too strange to be in their family." I explained. That wasn't the real reason they abandoned me. They abandoned me to die because I was gay. But I didn't tell them that.  
"That's awful!" Ellie exclaimed. "I'm sorry, that's a horrible thing to do." She put her trunk around my shoulders. Feeling began to return to my body, so I eased into a sitting position.  
"You don't need to apologize. It isn't your fault." I replied. It was their fault. My family's."  
"Well, you're welcome to stay with us." Manny said. "For as long as you need."  
"Yeah, bro." One of the possums, I couldn't tell which said. "We'd be happy with one more."  
Tears welled up in my eyes. They were so caring, even though I'd only just met them. "Don't cry!" Sid said, handing me a leaf to wipe my tears. "Don't be sad!"  
"I'm not sad, but thanks for your concern, Sid." I reassured him. "It's just that no one has cared for me like that in a long time." I wiped my eyes.  
Just then, a brownish blur sped past into the cave. A weasel jumped off the vine he had swung in on.  
"Uncle Buck!" Peaches shouted. She ran up to the tall, skinny weasel and wrapped him in an awkward trunk hug. He had one eye. The other side of his face was obscured by a leaf patch. He had a knife strapped to his side with another leaf.  
"Hey Peaches!" He spoke with an British accent. "How have you been?"  
He and the rest of the herd exchanged greetings.  
Peaches directed his attention towards me.  
"This is Toby." She explained. "We found him out in a snowstorm. He was abandoned by his family."  
"Hello there, Toby! The name's Buckminster, but you can just call me Buck."  
"Um, hi." I responded nervously. Buck kind of scared me. I could tell that he was insane.  
"Don't be afraid, he doesn't bite... much." Said Diego in a joking manner.  
Buck went on to tell stories to the rest of the herd. Louis and I sat back and listened. "Was he really married to a pineapple?" I asked Louis incredulously.  
"Yeah. I didn't believe it either the first time I heard it." Louis replied. "He comes around every few months with crazy stories. He's a little insane."  
"But they're true?"  
"I think so. Peaches says they are, so I guess I believe her."  
We listened to Buck's stories for a while longer. Louis turned to me and said, "You have really interesting eyes." He was referring to the fact that one of my eyes was blue, while the other was brown.  
"Erm, thanks." I said blushing. There was something infuriatingly alluring about this molehog. Everything about him was perfect. His quiet voice, his big, brown eyes, his hair parted in the cutest way.  
_You've got a crush!_ That obnoxious voice in my head said to me. This time it was right. I definitely liked Louis.  
It was only then that I realized that everyone had gone to sleep, leaving Louis and I the only ones awake. Louis yawned.  
"I'm going to go to bed now." He lay down and curled up. "Good night, Toby." I soon heard his gentle snoring. I sat thinking about Louis.  
_Toby's got a crush! Toby's got a crush!_ The voice said in a singsong voice.  
I sighed. It was times like this when I really hated that voice.  
_So? It's not like this hasn't happened before._ I thought back.  
_But you've only known him for a day. Could it be loooooove?_ It teased.  
"Oh shut up." I mumbled aloud.  
"But I didn't say anything." A gruff voice said from behind me. I turned around in shock. Buck was hanging upside-down from an overhanging rock.  
"Buck! You scared me." I shouted.  
"I can tell." He said. "But I was hoping we could talk about a certain molehog." He narrowed his single blue eye at me. My heart skipped a beat.  
_Busted!_ The voice said.  
"I've noticed you staring at Louis there." He said aggressively. "I think you've got a little crush on him." He was fingering his knife. This was it. I was going to be killed for being gay by a crazed weasel.  
"W-what? No I don't!" My voice quivered as I weakly defended myself.  
"You aren't fooling me." He growled.  
I gave up. "Alright. I'm gay. Go ahead and kill me."  
"Who said anything about killing you? I think that's great!" He said, grinning widely.  
"W-what? You aren't mad or anything?" I asked, confused.  
"Why would I be mad at you? Personally, I go both ways myself. There's even this dinosaur... Name's Rudy, but don't tell the missus."  
I felt anger bubbling inside me. "Then what was with the whole threatening act? You scared me half to death!" I shouted at him.  
"Yeah, yeah." He said. "I was just bored. You topsiders. So emotional." I grabbed my shovel, ready to hit him.  
_Hey, calm down._ The voice said. It's okay._ He's crazy. He can't help it. He's probably got bipolar disorder or something._  
"Anyway, Louis is going through a tough time. He was in love with Peaches and she doesn't love him back. I think he really needs a friend. And you'd be the perfect person!" He smiled. "Well, good night! Nice shovel, by the way." He jumped down from where he'd been hanging, lay down, and immediately started snoring. I sighed. I decided that I would go to sleep as well.  
Good night, Voice. I thought.  
_Good night, Toby._ The voice replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! This is a short chapter, sorry. I needed to get into Toby's feelings. Thanks to Buckrocks and Foxycub for their reviews!  
Onward!**

**Toby POV**

The next day, I made a realization.  
Louis loves Peaches. That probably means that he isn't gay, and that he wouldn't have feelings for me.  
With these thoughts, the heart-crushing sadness crashed down on me.  
He would never have felt the same way. I was stupid for hoping. I thought.  
Aww, It's okay, Toby. I know you'll find someone else. The voice comforted.  
Thanks, Voice. I thought back. Even if everyone else leaves me, I'll always have you.  
Are you hitting on me? The voice questioned. Sorry, but I'm totally straight. It isn't happening.  
I sighed. No, Voice. I'm not attracted to you in any way. I love Louis.  
With those words, I realized that it was true. I loved him. And he would never love me back.  
It hurt. It hurt. It felt like someone had hit me in the chest. The tears started to flow as I walked quickly out of the cave, saying that I needed some fresh air.  
Once I was out of earshot, the tears started gushing. I sobbed violently in the torrent of depression.  
I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.  
"Shhh... It's okay..." Buck whispered as he held me.  
"He's never going to love me!" I cried. "He's straight and he'll never love me and it hurts, it hurts so badly. I feel like I'm going to die!" It all came out. All my feelings pouring out. Buck just sat and listened. He held me and it felt good, knowing that someone cared.  
Hey! I care about you too! The voice interjected.  
I buried my face into Buck's fur. He rubbed my back as I sobbed.  
We stayed like that until I began to stop crying.  
I sniffed. "Thanks, Buck." You too, Voice.  
"It was nothing." He replied. "And anyway, there's always hope. He might be bi. There's still a chance."  
"Thanks, but I'm just going to accept it. I can still be his friend. He needs someone to hold him like you did for me. I can be that person." I replied.  
"That's great, Toby. I know you'll make someone very happy." Buck said.  
I smiled and walked back into the cave, Buck following behind me.

* * *

**Me: Hello all, and welcome to Acceptance's first ever closer-thingy! It will feature me and all the Ice Age cast talking about the chapter! Yay! This chapter was quite short, sorry. I just needed to add this before going over to Louis's point of view.  
Louis: Thanks for that.  
Me: Welcome! The next chapter will be up soon.  
Sid: Yay! Will I actually get some lines?  
Me: I can't tell you that. Spoilers!  
Sid: *Pouts***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, all! I've decided to rename my story Louis' New Love because I like it better, and I recently discovered that there's another story on here with the same title. Oops! I hope you enjoy Acceptance's 4th chapter and Louis' New Love's 1st chapter!**  
**Louis POV**

When Toby walked back into the cave with Buck, I knew he had been crying. I felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him.  
His red-rimmed eyes were happy, though, as he walked towards me.  
"Hey Toby. A-are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, thanks for asking. Um... Buck told me about you and Peaches, and I was wondering if, well... if you wanted to talk about it."  
I was kind of annoyed with Buck for telling him, but if he had to tell anyone, I'm glad it was Toby.  
"Uh... Actually, yeah. I would." I replied.  
"Let's go for a walk and we can talk." He suggested.  
We told the herd about our walk and headed out.  
"Anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you." Toby said when we were a ways away from the cave.  
"Thanks. I-it's just so hard." I stuttered. "I care about her so much, and she doesn't love me back." I said sitting down.  
"I know exactly what you mean." He said. His eyes became sad again.  
I wondered what had happened, but I decided not to press.  
"She has a huge crush on this mammoth named Ethan." I said. "I want her to be happy, but I don't think Ethan's the right guy for her." I sighed. "I don't want her to have to go through the heartbreak."  
"You really care about her. Even though she doesn't return your feelings, you still don't want anything bad to happen to her. You really are the best possible friend she could have. I'm honored to have a friend like you." He said.  
I was shocked by how kind his words were. I could tell he was sincere.  
"Thank you." I replied. "T-that's one of the nicest things anyone has said to me."  
He gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him. He was so warm. I buried my head in his soft, white fur.  
My heart started to beat faster as I looked into his mismatched eyes. I cared about him. I cared about him a lot.  
"Do you want to go to the Falls? I'd like to meet Ethan." He said, not letting go.  
"Sure. It'll take my mind off of all this drama." I smiled.  
I hugged him for a little bit longer before letting go.  
"Let's go." He said, taking my paw. "Onward to the Falls!"  
We walked in the direction of the Falls. When we arrived, Toby let go of my paw. I could still feel the memory of his paw on mine.  
"This is great!" He said, looking around. "We never had anything like this at home!"  
He jumped onto an ice slide and skidded down. At the bottom, he stood and beckoned for me to come down.  
I looked down nervously. I didn't like heights. I much preferred it underground. Toby did too, much to my surprise.  
I took a deep breath and jumped. The wind rushing past was exhilarating. This was way more fun then I expected.  
I accidentally bumped the side of the slide and took an unexpected turn. There was just enough time to think; oh crap, before I hurtled off the jump and landed, unfortunately, right next to Ethan, Peaches, and the Brat Pack.  
"Ooh, look who fell out of the sky, it's the wiener." Steffie cooed in an obnoxious, simpering voice.  
Toby and Peaches both rushed over to see if I was okay.  
"I'm fine." I assured them, standing up and rubbing my sore back.  
Toby shot Steffie a glare. Steffie glared right back.  
"Who's the freak? I haven't seen you before. Trust me, I'd remember."  
Peaches stepped up. "That 'freak' is Toby, and he's the newest member of our herd."  
I smiled greatfully at Peaches for defending Toby.  
"Eww! His eyes creep me out!" Meghan squealed.  
"Hey, Toby." Ethan said. "I'm Ethan. Sorry about the girls." I thought I saw a tinge of red on the blonde mammoth's cheeks. Was he blushing?  
"Eh, that's okay. It's nice to meet you, Ethan." He said, extending his paw. Ethan shook his hand with his trunk.  
Ethan turned to Peaches. "Sorry about Steffie and Meghan." He whispered. He blushed again.  
Peaches seemed to swoon. "That's okay, I just don't like it when people make fun of my herd."  
"Hey, I think your herd is pretty cool." He whispered, moving closer.  
I looked over at Toby and made gagging noises. He chuckled in return.  
Steffie pouted because of the attention Ethan was giving Peaches.  
We hung out for a while, sliding on the ice slides and going swimming.  
The sun was beginning to get low in the sky. We all gathered at the edge of the waterfall.  
Ethan's stomach growled, eliciting giggles from the Brat Pack.  
"I'm pretty hungry. I'm gonna get something to eat. I'll see you guys later."  
Ethan walked off into the forest, Steffie, Katie, and Meghan following close behind.  
"Did you see how he blushed?" Peaches squealed as soon as they were out of earshot.  
"Yes I did." Toby replied. "He seems to like you a lot."  
"You think so?" She asked.  
"Absolutely. Right, Louis?"  
"Y-yeah. H-he likes you." I said.  
What was he doing? He knew I loved Peaches.  
"Do you think I should ask him out?" Peaches asked.  
"Yeah. He likes you, I know it." Toby said.  
Now he was telling her to ask him out!  
He walked next to me. "Ethan seems nice enough. Although, I don't like his friends."  
"Yeah. That's why I call them the Brat Pack." I replied, not looking at him.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked, worried.  
Peaches, noticing the tension between us, went ahead to the cave.  
"Yes, there is something wrong." I said angrily. "You're telling Peaches to ask Ethan out, even though you know I still love her!" I shouted.  
Toby looked sad. "I'm sorry, Louis. I just thought that if Peaches was dating Ethan, it might help you get over her, and not have to suffer through the heartbreak for as long. I didn't mean to hurt you." His ears drooped as he looked at the ground.  
I couldn't stand him looking so sad. My anger melted and I had the irresistible urge to comfort him.  
"It's okay, Toby. You were just trying to help. I'm sorry I snapped at you." I said. I put my arm around his shoulders. "Come on, let's get back to the cave."

**Me: Sorry, Sid! I promise you'll get some lines in the next chapter.**  
**Sid: Good. I've been waiting since the second chapter.**  
**Ellie: Awww, poor Louis and Toby. **  
**Diego: I am a remorseless assassin. I do not get teary-eyed at romantic drama. **  
**Shira: You just keep on believing that, big guy.**  
**Diego: Hey!**  
**Me: Oh! Shira! I'm gonna give you some lines. You've only been mentioned once. **  
**Shira: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. I apologize for the long delay. As you know, I lost the files, so I had to rewrite this chapter, and life got in the way. I'm really sorry. Also, many thanks to Lorithemilehog123 for telling me that I had forgotten Granny. I've fixed that in the chapter. Anyway, enough about me, on to the story!**

* * *

**Toby POV  
**Upon entering the cave, we discovered everyone gathered around Shira and Diego.  
"Hello everyone." I said. "What's going on?"  
"Well, guys. We've got something to tell you!" Diego said, beaming. He was more excited than I'd ever seen him.  
"I'm pregnant!" Shira exclaimed. The grey furred tiger nuzzled up against Diego.  
"That's great!" Louis and I exclaimed in unison. We immediately burst out laughing.  
Everyone looked at us strangely. We calmed down and congratulated Shira and Diego.  
Aww! Cubs are so cute! Exclaimed the voice.  
I mentally agreed. They were adorable.  
Everyone dispersed, murmuring congratulations to the couple.  
We heard a rustling from outside the cave. We all looked to see a possum and a bat leading an elderly sloth towards the cave.  
"Granny!" Sid shouted. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He ran up and hugged the sloth.  
"Sydney! Chew these for me!" Granny commanded, handing Sid a bunch of berries.  
Sid happily popped the berries into his mouth.  
"Have any of you seen Precious?" Granny asked.  
"Granny, Precious lives in the ocean. Have you checked the beach?" Manny said.  
"Of course I checked the beach!" Granny yelled, whacking Manny the best she could, which was about ankle height.  
I turned my attention towards the two animals who had brought Granny. The female possum had firey red hair and bright blue eyes. She was about my height, slightly shorter than the bat next to her. The bat was very thin. His long, thick black hair almost completely covered his eyes and went down to his shoulders.  
"Um, thanks for finding Granny." I said.  
"You're welcome." The red haired possum said with an Irish accent. "We found her wandering in the woods shouting for a 'Sydney'. I assume that's the sloth."  
"Yep. Everyone calls him Sid, though." Diego said. "I'm Diego, by the way."  
"I'm Laura. This is Miles"  
"Charmed." Miles said, smiling.  
Diego introduced everyone. They gave their greetings.  
Everyone dispersed and Miles drew me aside.  
"Please describe Louis to me." He said.  
"Why do you need me to describe him?" I asked.  
"I'm blind." He lifted his bangs to reveal his clouded purple eyes. "I use echolocation to see, but he was standing next to Sid, whose chattering blocked him out."  
"Oh, well his hair is parted in the middle, he's a little shorter than me and he has big, soft brown eyes." I sighed, thinking of the molehog I would never have.  
"You like him very much." He observed.  
"Y-yeah! He's a great friend!" I stumbled, trying to keep him from figuring out I was gay.  
"I see. He seems nice." He replied.  
"Yeah, he's a little shy though."  
"I know. He's also a nervous person. He worries a lot."  
"How did you know that?" I asked, stunned.  
"You'd be surprised what you can learn from someone's voice. For example, I know you've gone through a lot of pain and rejection, and that you're hoping for a new beginning here."  
I stared incredulously, my mouth agape. He was right on. It hurt when everyone I knew, everyone I cared about, turned their backs on me. It had hurt so much. I had felt so alone.  
How does he do that? The voice asked, sounding just as shocked as I was.  
"Wow. That's incredible." I stated.  
"Eh. I'm just good at reading people. Also, good hearing helps too." He said, tapping his ear.  
He started walking, gesturing for me to follow. We made our way outside the cave, into the woods.  
"When I was young, my dad was a bit crazy. He had anger issues, and tended to take it out on me and my mom. I learned to read him, so I could leave on nights when he was particularly angry."  
"Oh." I said looking at the ground. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize," He said. "It wasn't your fault."  
"So, how did you and Laura meet?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I could always go to her for anything. And I did. She was there for me when my dad was in one of his moods, when people teased me about my blindness, when I had my first boyfriend..." He trailed off.  
"Laura sounds really nice." I said. Then what Miles had just said sunk in.  
"Wait, boyfriend?" I asked, wondering if I had heard wrong.  
"Yep. Boyfriend. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" He asked.  
"N-no! Not at all!" I exclaimed. "Actually, I'm gay too." I whispered.  
"I see. Do you have your eye on anyone?"  
"Actually, yes. It's Louis. I-I love him." I admitted.  
"I thought so. I could hear it in your voice." He said.  
"Hey, you want to go meet Buck?" I asked him.  
"Sure. He's the weasel, correct?"  
"Yep. Come on!"  
We walked over to Buck. Miles looked slightly nervous.  
"Hey there! The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster! Long for Buh." He smiled broadly and extended his hand for Miles to shake.  
Miles shook his hand. "You already know who I am."  
"Yep!" Buck said cheerily. "You're Miles."  
I saw Louis gesturing towards me.  
"Louis is calling me. I'll talk to you later." I said and walked over to Louis.  
"H-how was Miles?" He stuttered. I mentally swooned. That stutter was so cute!  
"He's really nice."  
"You two really hit it off." He said.  
"I guess." I said. "How was Laura?"  
"She's nice. A little bit hot headed. She's really protective of Miles."  
"Yeah. He's had a tough life..." I trailed off. "Hey, do you want to go watch the sunset?"  
"Um, sure. Let's go to the cliffs."  
"We're going to the cliffs, guys. We'll be back after sundown." I told the rest of the group.  
"Have fun," Buck winked at me as we walked out of the cave towards the sunset.  
**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. I'm really sorry for the super long delay. I've been dealing with writer's block and I've also been pretty busy. I'd like to thank you all for waiting so long. This chapter has two POVs, but it's pretty short because there's not very many events. Enough chatter, on to the story!**

**Louis** **POV**

The forest was peaceful as we walked between the trees. It was slower than digging, but the scenery was too beautiful to miss out on.

I found my eyes being drawn to Toby. His eyes shone with wonder at the beauty of the light filtering through the trees. He caught me watching him a few times, causing both of us to look away blushing.

_Why does he make me blush just by looking at me? Why can't I stop thinking about him?_ I thought.

"Come on, slowpoke," the rabbit said, grabbing my paw and pulling me along.

When we reached the cliff, the sun was just beginning to set. We watched in awe as the sunlight gently faded into reds and oranges. The pink-tinged clouds drifted lazily across the flaming sky.

I felt a soft pressure on my paw and looked down to find Toby's paw resting gently on my own. I looked up at him, a blush and an awkward smile on his face. I didn't pull away. We sat for what seemed like hours, enjoying threw quiet and the golden sunlight. The sky was fading into blues and purples. I was looking into Toby's mismatched eyes when suddenly, he pulled my face toward him and our muzzles meet in a kiss. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening. Surprisingly, I didn't push him away. In fact, _I was kissing him back!_

It was Toby who broke the kiss, eyes wide. He stood quickly and with a shouted "I'm sorry!", disappeared into the woods.

**Toby POV**

_His eyes are so beautiful, _I thought to myself. I stared into his soft, brown eyes. Suddenly, I felt soft lips against mine. Before I realized what I was doing, I had pulled Louis toward me and kissed him.

Surprisingly, he didn't pull away, didn't yell at me.

_He's kissing you back!_ The voice exclaimed.

The voice's interjection broke me out of my trance. I quickly scrambled away. I leaped to my feet.

"I'm sorry!" I cried before running into the woods. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, tears staining the fur on my cheeks. The trees passed by in a blur as I ran n, trying to get as far away as I could from the cliff. I stopped only after it became too dark to see. I burrowed into the ground and curled up, hugging myself.

_I'm such an idiot! _I shouted mentally,_ Now I've ruined our friendship. He'll never want to see me again..._

_I'm sorry, Toby. Maybe he'll be okay with you._ The voice whispered.

"Even if he is, the others won't let me stay." I mumbled. "I guess it would be best for me to just leave. Go as far away from here as I can."

The voice was silent.

I rolled over and closed my eyes with a sigh, hoping for a dreamless sleep,


	7. Fanart!

**Hello all. I have exciting news. Lorithemolehog has drawn me fanart! I actually received a link to it a while ago, but I hadn't gotten around to posting it. : / flutter licious 20 . deviant art # / d5tj2p c You'll have to take out the spaces, Fanfiction doesn't like links. Many thanks to Lorithemolehog and everyone else who has read and reviewed Louis' New Love!**


End file.
